


As it Turns Out, Rex and Ahsoka were the Children The Entire Time

by TheGreatMilkshakeDetective



Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is 21, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clones age at normal rate once they hit 20, Everyone lives, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Mostly Fluff, Rex is 27, Space family, except slimey boi Sidious, perfect au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective/pseuds/TheGreatMilkshakeDetective
Summary: Padmé and Anakin go on a day trip and leave Ahsoka and Rex in charge of 4 and 1/2 year old Luke and Leia. Chaos and Fluff ensues as Rex and Ahsoka can’t seem to stop flirting
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Of Memories and Treasures to Keep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741099
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	As it Turns Out, Rex and Ahsoka were the Children The Entire Time

**Author's Note:**

> As it says in the tags, both Rex and Ahsoka are legal adults. Hope you all enjoy!  
> Mando’a Translations -  
> Leia’ika - Little Leia  
> Cyar’ika - Sweetheart/darling  
> Gaa’tayl - Help 
> 
> Togruti Translation-  
> Tungu - Children

It was Padmé’s day off, so her and Anakin left to have a mini-vacation and to spend some time together. They left the kids with Ahsoka and Rex. 

“Uncle Fwex! Can we pwease play hide and seek?” Luke said while pulling at Rex’s shirt. The Clone was wearing a comfortable long sleeve shirt and sweatpants, perfect for child wrangling. Rex looked down at the kid and ruffled his hair. 

“Of course we can, buddy. Now let’s go get Aunt ‘Soka and your sister to play with us.” Luke’s face lit up and he grabbed his uncle’s hand, pulling him towards the two girls. 

“Aunty ‘Soka! Leia! Wanna play hide and seek with us?” Leia was siting on Ahsoka’s lap and the two were playing a game on Ahsoka’s data pad. They were sitting on the floor, as Ahsoka said it was something very important to her culture and Leia didn’t mind. Ahsoka had finally gotten the toddler to settle down. It had taken an hour. Ahsoka glared at Rex as Leia jumped out of her lap and started running around in circles with her brother. Rex shrugged and Ahsoka shook her head at him. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Rex asked cautiously. He knew his lovely girlfriend was a bit annoyed at him but they both loved chasing those kids around. Ahsoka got up and nodded. She joined him at his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Yes. Okay, now you two go hide, and Uncle Rex and I will count.” The toddlers ran off. Rex pulled Ahsoka into a tight hug as soon as the kids left the room. He ran his hand up and down the part of her back that was exposed by her crop top. He slowly counted down from 30. He didn’t want to let her go, but if they took too long the kids would come to investigate. They were the children of Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker after all. 

Rex got to zero and opened his eyes. He gave Ahsoka a quick kiss then went to the search the left side of the house. Ahsoka took the right. 

“Lukie Pookie, where are you buddy? Aunty ‘Soka is gonna find you and then she will unleash THE TICKLE MONSTER!” She was looking in the twins room now. After threatening tickles, she heard a soft, high-pitched giggle coming from the corner of the room. “Got ya.” She dived into the pile of stuffed animals and found none other than Luke hiding behind them. She grabbed the kid and proceeded to tickle him senseless. He was laughing so hard her stared hiccuping. He kept trying to kick Ahsoka off but her Jedi reflexes helped her dodge his little feet. She stopped her tickle assault only to toss Luke over her shoulder. “Now let’s go find your sister!” Luke nodded and giggled as he tried to tickle the Jedi Knight, to no avail. 

Rex was looking around the living room for little Leia. She was a bit better at hiding than her brother. 

“Leia’ika, where are you?” Silence. She was getting better. Rex was searching the room when he saw Ahsoka enter with Luke. “Cyar’ika, Gaa’tayl!” Ahsoka put Luke on the ground and went over to the searching ex-captain.

“C’mon, dear, I found my twin in under 5 minutes!” 

“Not all of us can use the force to find them, ‘Soka”

Ahsoka’s jaw dropped and she lightly shoved Rex. “Are you saying I cheated?”

“I never _said_ that.” 

“But you implied it.”

“I would never.” 

Luke kept looking back and forth between the adults, beyond confused. “You guys can’t fight! You love each other.” Rex looked to the kid and ruffled his hair. 

“Kid, you fight with the people you love. But you make up because you love them.” 

Ahsoka took Rex’s distracted state to jump on his back and tackle him to the ground. “He’s right, Luke. I do love him but it can be fun to fight for a little longer.” Rex rolled over and pinned Ahsoka to the ground. 

“Wasn’t much of a fight, love.” 

Ahsoka’s eyes flashed with a new energy of determination. She was going to win. Ahsoka did a back hand spring, from underneath Rex, which sent him crashing to the ground as she landed on her feet. She had the advantage of keeping up her Jedi work out while Rex still kept up daily exercise, but with no where near the dedication as during the war. “Ha I win, Rex ol’ boy.” 

“I am actually only 17. You are the old one.” He said while standing up. 

“Oh don’t play that card.” 

Leia has crawled from under the couch and stood next to her brother. They looked at each other for a long moment. They didn’t know what to do as their babysitters were acting like babies. Rex and Ahsoka were too busy rolling on the floor wrestling to notice Leia’s presence. 

“Brother, let’s go get some popcorn ‘cause this is entertaining!” Leia grabbed her brother’s hand and dragged him to the kitchen. They sat at the table and watched the scene before them. Rex had pinned Ahsoka against the couch and was leaning over her. 

“Gotcha. Jedi or not, experience out ranks everything.” Ahsoka rolled her eyes at that line. She knew she couldn’t escape without destroying Anakin’s couch or making out with Rex in front of the children. But, luckily, she had another idea. One that had already proven to work. 

Tickling. 

She smirked at Rex. He saw the look on her face and his eyes went wide. He new that look. It was the look she made when she had a trick up her sleeve. It was the look she only wears when she knows she’s won. 

She ran her hands under Rex’s shirt. He cocked his head with confusion. But the attack had already begun. She started tickling him till he fell of the couch. She rolled off the couch and landed on top of his stomach. She pulled up his shirt, stopping for a moment to admire his physique, then went back to tickling him. He tried to kick or throw her off but all attempts were unsuccessful. She grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head, using the force to hold them there. She continued tickling him while he was unable to defend himself.

“‘Soka. Please. Can’t. Breath. It. Hurts.” She stopped to look at him with concern. She didn’t want to actually hurt him and she started to freak out. She couldn’t hurt him. She loved him. If she hurt him she’d never forgive herself. 

He smirked and started tickling her. She curled up into a ball to try and avoid his attacks. But she was wearing a crop top and shorts so there was nothing protecting her. She tried to use the force to throw him off her, lightly, but she ended up turning the couch over. The couple froze. The were ripped out of their tickle/love induced trance. Leia and Luke stood over them. 

“Aunty ‘Soka and Uncle Rex. You are supposed to be watching us. Now, we have to clean this up before Mommy and Daddy get home.” Leia commanded them. She was using her mom’s mom voice on them. It was kind of unnerving. The two adults got up with their heads hung low like a dog who knew he was guilty. Ahsoka used the force to flip the couch back over and Rex fixed the pillows and blankets that had been thrown across the room. 

“Don’t tell your parents and we’ll let you have ice cream.” The kids lit up at Rex’s proposal. The nodded in agreement.

-

Rex was sitting with Luke in his lap, both eating ice cream. He looked at Ahsoka, the love of his life, sitting next to him with Leia on her lap. She gently wiped the sticky dessert of the toddler’s face and Rex couldn’t help but think of her doing the same thing to a little half-togruta half-human child of their own. He smiled wide. She looked over at him with a face that said ‘what are you thinking?’ 

He didn’t answer her with words. Instead, he took some melted ice cream at the bottom of his bowl and booped her on the nose. She laughed and so did the children. 

Ahsoka took a bite of her own ice cream, coating her lips with it, and planted a soft, cold, sticky kiss in his cheek. Rex was beaming now. Ahsoka winked at him then turned her attention back to the children. 

“Now, tungu, lets get you cleaned up and ready for bed before your parents get home.” The kids nodded and didn’t put up much of a fuss. They were quiet exhausted. Rex and Ahsoka each picked up a child and carried them away.


End file.
